


You’re my everything

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>piccolascintilla prompted: Everything - Lifehouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re my everything

“ _I don’t know how I can say this to you, face to face, so I’ll write down why are you so special to me. Why you are **the most important thing in my world**._

_When I met you, I didn’t expect to fall in love, but your green eyes captivated me, as your smile did too. Your way to speak to me, the way in which you told me that you liked me… They melted me. And then we started to go out. And from that moment on, everthing in my life changed._

_You’re the reason of why I get up every morning. You’re the strenght that keeps me walking, the hope that keeps me trusting. You give sun to my darknes, you give calm to my anger. You’re the reason of why I’m alive. And I can’t let you go. I can’t let my guardian angel go. You’ve turned me good, Belle. And that’s why I can’t let you go, because you’re **my everything**_.”


End file.
